


Make It Red

by kinkyacewonho (butwordsareallineed)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom!Minhyuk, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Feminization, M/M, Minhyuk calls Hoseok princess, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub!Wonho, Wonho's Ass Tattoo, and also slut, because it deserves its own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwordsareallineed/pseuds/kinkyacewonho
Summary: Hoseok likes the way his skin turns red and raw under Minhyuk’s palms, how it burns when he slides into him after.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt for 31 December 2016.
> 
> [On the seventh day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> Seven switched tops&bottoms]
> 
> Your prompt: Switch up those archetypes, yo.

It always starts the same way. Minhyuk’s fingertips trace over the tattoo on Hoseok’s ass, the pads of his fingers pressing into the ink like he’s trying to draw it out of his skin. Hoseok shivers every time.

When he got the tattoo he was young and stupid, thinking it would look good in nude photos or on the computer screens of horny older men if Hoseok picked up the side job as a camboy he was considering. He would regret it now if not for the way Minhyuk reveres it: touching, tasting, savoring it like the stupid design on Hoseok’s ass cheek holds the key to a sacred text.

“So pretty,” Minhyuk praises, and Hoseok’s cheeks flush with warmth.

“Are you gonna do it already?” He knows Minhyuk will. This is their routine.

Even with his eyes shut, Hoseok sees Minhyuk’s smirk on the back of his eyelids, and he hears it in his voice. “So needy, Hoseok-ah. The spanks I gave you at the fansigning weren’t enough?”

Hoseok wriggles his hips, trying to press closer to Minhyuk’s hand. Maybe if he acts like an impatient brat Minhyuk will hurry up and spank him. “No, and you know it. It wasn’t fair to do that in front of Monbebes.”

Minhyuk laughs. Even during sex, Hoseok still manages to think about the fans. “Our Monbebes loved it. They could tell how much you wanted this.” Hoseok hears Minhyuk shift on the bed behind him, and then he feels his breath, warm on the shell of his ear. “How badly you craved to be held down and spanked by your oppa.”

Hoseok whimpers, his dick stirring in interest between his legs, spread wide with his hands cuffed to his thighs. They don’t always work his oppa kink in, so the word has an immediate effect on him. Hoseok’s special interest in the word is another thing even Monbebes have picked up on.

“Are you going to be a good boy for your oppa?” Minhyuk asks, and Hoseok nods, before remembering he has a voice.

“Yes, oppa. I want to be good for you.”

The spankings aren’t a punishment, this time, but a reward. It’s been a rough week, after the group’s goodbye stages for “Fighter” were cut at the last second – they were already on the way to the broadcast station for prerecording when they got the news. If they got the time off to rest instead it wouldn’t be so bad, but their managers insisted they use the time to start practice for the upcoming fanmeeting tour. So Minhyuk and Hoseok are both wound a little too tightly, and this, they’ve found, is the best way to relieve their tension.

Minhyuk doesn’t warn Hoseok before he starts. He likes it better that way, when the knot of anticipation that’s been sitting in his stomach gives way to the sharp sting of pain. Minhyuk’s hand collides with his backside, flesh jiggling from the impact, and Hoseok cries out, jerking forward on the bed.

“That’s it, oppa wants to hear your pretty sounds,” Minhyuk says, punctuating his words with another smack on Hoseok’s ass. Hoseok bites his lip out of habit, so all that comes out is a muffled whine, and Minhyuk spanks the same spot again, harder. “Didn’t I just say I wanted to hear you?”

“I’m sorry,” Hoseok gasps. Minhyuk’s settling into a rhythm now, the spanks coming harder and more frequently, and Hoseok squirms, trying to escape Minhyuk’s hands as he tightens his fists in his bonds.

“Good boy.” Minhyuk grabs a handful of Hoseok’s ass, kneading the flesh, and Hoseok moans at the delicious contrast of this gentler touch. It stings a little when Minhyuk presses his fingers into the places he just abused.

“You’re getting hot for me already,” Minhyuk muses, then brings his hand down hard on Hoseok’s cheek. Hoseok yelps.

“Will you leave handprints, oppa?”

Minhyuk answers by smacking both hands against his ass with an audible thwack. The force of this impact is enough to make Hoseok’s dick twitch between his legs, and he groans at the feeling of precum dripping down his length.

Minhyuk’s chest presses against Hoseok’s back as he leans over him, nibbling his earlobe. “Your ass looks so pretty when it’s pink, princess.”

The feminine nickname makes Hoseok’s head swim, and he presses back against Minhyuk, desperate for friction. “Make it red. Please?” Hoseok likes the way his skin turns red and raw under Minhyuk’s palms, how it burns when he slides into him after.

“As you wish, princess.” Minhyuk spanks him one, two, three, four, five times in a row, so hard that tears spring to Hoseok’s eyes. He strains against the cuffs on his wrists, wishing he could cover his eyes to hide his tears. Minhyuk repeats the action on Hoseok’s other cheek, and by the time he finishes Hoseok’s sniffling from the pain.

“Is it too much?” Minhyuk asks. Whether he’s teasing or sympathetic will depend on how Hoseok answers.

“No, I can take it, oppa.” Hoseok’s legs tremble, starting to hurt from being trapped in this position. Minhyuk notices, because the next spank lands on the back of Hoseok’s thigh. His knees buckle, and he collapses, falling forward so his top half presses against the bed. Minhyuk delivers another half dozen blows to Hoseok’s ass and thighs, and Hoseok cries, burying his face in the bed sheets.

He squeezes his eyes shut, bracing himself for the next blow, but it doesn’t come. Anticipation settles like a heavy weight in Hoseok’s gut, and he whimpers. Faintly, he hears the sound of something being uncapped, and then the cold slickness of lube dripping down his crack. He shivers, back arching from the chill.

“Relax,” Minhyuk says, following the path of the lube with his fingers, then gently easing it into Hoseok’s rim. The sharp contrast between his heated skin and the cold lube is dizzying, and he presses back against Minhyuk’s finger almost immediately.

“More,” he gasps. “Please.” This is met with another swat on his backside, gentler this time, and Hoseok whimpers. “I mean, oppa, please.”

“That’s better,” Minhyuk says. He adds a little more lube, lazily dipping the very tip of his finger into Hoseok’s hole. “You want oppa to fuck you, baby?”

“Yes.” Hoseok’s voice is ragged, needy. “I want it. Please, oppa? I want your dick.” Minhyuk likes it when he’s vocal, when he begs, and Hoseok is always happy to comply.

“What a good little slut,” Minhyuk praises, shallowly thrusting his finger inside Hoseok. He clenches around him, like his body is trying to pull him in deeper, and Minhyuk sighs contently. “You’re so warm. You’re going to feel amazing around my dick.”

Hoseok keens, because he wants that too. All he wants right now, all he needs, is to be stretched around Minhyuk, useful and pliant for whatever the younger boy sees fit.

Minhyuk adds a second finger, and then a third, working Hoseok open enough so that he can fuck into him without hurting him more than they both want. Hoseok presses back against Minhyuk’s fingers, trying to get more, needing to be fucked. His fingers feel wonderful, but they’re not enough.

“Oppa, please,” he groans. “Please, please fuck me. I need it now!”

Minhyuk chuckles as he withdraws his fingers, and Hoseok whines from the feeling of being empty. “Be patient.”

The cap of the lube clicks open again, and Hoseok clutches at his thighs, bracing himself for what’s to come. He doesn’t dare ask Minhyuk to remove the cuffs – he’ll do it when he’s ready, and asking before then could result in Hoseok being left like this the whole night.

Minhyuk grips Hoseok’s hips, holding him steady, and then the head of his dick pushes past Hoseok’s rim, making him cry out. His ass is red and bruised and it burns to be stretched like this, but it’s exactly what Hoseok wants so badly.

“God,” Minhyuk groans, fingertips digging into Hoseok’s flesh as he slides in deeper. “You’re on fucking fire for me, babe.”

Hoseok mumbles something incoherent, because everything feels several degrees too hot and it’s hard to focus on anything other than the way Minhyuk fills him up, hips stuttering as Minhyuk seats himself completely inside him.

Minhyuk waits several seconds for Hoseok to give the okay, and when he grunts out “move,” Minhyuk unlocks the cuffs around his wrists first before thrusting his hips.

Hoseok falls the second the cuffs are released, legs collapsing underneath Minhyuk. His arms are sore from being held in position for so long, and he cries out softly as Minhyuk’s hips smack against his.

“That’s my good boy,” Minhyuk coos, sliding a hand into Hoseok’s hair and pulling, forcing his back to arch. “This is what you’ve been waiting for all day, isn’t it?”

Hoseok does his best to nod, because any word that isn’t “oppa,” “fuck,” or “more” is beyond him at this point. Every thrust pushes him further up the bed, and Hoseok nearly sobs from the way his weeping dick slides against the sheets. He’s so painfully close, the friction hurts.

“Please,” Hoseok gasps, straining against the sheets. “Can I cum? Oppa, can I cum, please? Please!”

Minhyuk switches the angle of his hips so his dick hits that spot inside Hoseok perfectly. “Cum now, slut,” he says, and Hoseok does, tightening around Minhyuk as he spills untouched over the sheets. Minhyuk follows almost immediately, waiting until he starts to soften before carefully pulling out. Hoseok groans.

“That was okay, right?” The switch from Minhyuk’s dominant side back to his cheerful, caring persona is almost immediate after sex. “I didn’t go too far?”

He reaches for the pack of wet wipes they keep in the bedside table, using them to clean them up slowly and gently. He rolls Hoseok over to get at the cum streaks on his belly, though there’s not much they can do about the sheets. They’ll have to wash them later.

“If you went too far, I would tell you,” Hoseok says, lying still as Minhyuk cleans him up. “But you didn’t. You never do.”

Minhyuk leans in for a chaste peck, which Hoseok happily gives him. He tosses the dirty wipes into the wastebasket and lies down next to Hoseok, pulling him close. Hoseok winces when the action puts pressure on his sore ass. “Thank god we don’t have any major schedules for a few days.”

“We still have tour practice,” Minhyuk reminds him, and Hoseok curses. Dancing with a sore ass is not going to be fun.

“I’m sorry.” Minhyuk nuzzles Hoseok’s cheek as if that will make it better. “Should I have been gentler?”

“No. Just take a warm bath with me and rub some lotion on it later,” Hoseok says, giving Minhyuk a reassuring smile. “I’ll be fine. Right now I just need cuddles.”


End file.
